


100 Drabbles

by Kresnik



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator, Naruto, Tales of Xillia, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), sweet pool
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Bad Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not a Crossover, Old Trash, Rambling, Short, Slow To Update, not even remotely canon, people dying horribly, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresnik/pseuds/Kresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about absolutely anything at all, just whatever pops into my head. Lots of different fandoms, sporadic as heck updating.</p><p>Note: Now contains older works and other drabbles from my FFnet page all wrapped in one messy package</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished Xillia 2 Bad End. This happened.  
> Not edited/beta'd

He stared down at the last trembling form as fingers slid and scraped against the ground, attempts to stand, to fight, to resist weakening with each thick second.

He raises his gun, takes aim, and freezes.

Eyes meet eyes. Pained eyes. Determined eyes. Resolute eyes.

The gun sways unsteadily.  

Pushed beyond its limits, a shaking body rises, and falls with a bang.

The smoke filters out, escapes, vanishes.

A sob chokes out of his throat in a thick lump.

The blood exits into clothes. It fills the paved ground and seeps through the cracks.

They lock gazes for the last time. A pained, rattling breath escapes as fingers stretch out weakly.

Dull gaze meets dull gaze.

Blood slips down his cheek in a whimsical trail down his neck.

He turns, and dead eyes meet ones transfixed in horror and bleeding sorrow.

And as he walks over there, he knows.

_This will be their final destination._


	2. Final Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: Natasha Romanov  
> Fandom: The Avengers (2012)  
> Pairing: Natasha + Clint (As lovers or as friends, whatever you like)

I once asked the man at my side, ‘How would you describe color?’

At first he said, ‘Red is Red’. And this was the answer I’d always been given.

But then he surprised me. He continued on and gave another answer.

And he said;

Red is anger, passion and love, uncontrollable like fire and never ending

Blue is vast and empty like the ocean, at times calm at times raging

Green is life in the trees in the grass in a newborn child, there eternally

Yellow is warm and bright and happy, a smile and a laugh and a hug

And then that man left her side, and she never saw him again

And she thought to herself:

Red is the blood on my hands

Blue is the tears on my cheeks

Green is the life I’ve taken

Yellow is the sun on my back

Black is my soul and my heart

White is the light of my dying hope

But these things don’t matter to me

Because I don’t see things in colors

I don’t see Red or Blue or Green or Yellow

I’ll just continue living my

Monochromatic life

 


	3. Oblique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the darkness in my shadowy light and I will join you in oblivion for the rest of our lives. -Short rambling and flicker of thoughts.

you and I are fire and fire. lips burn like acid on my skin, luminescent eyes gleam in the dark you are like a demon and the devil inside of me.

you crawl inside my head and dig your claws in deep, the pain, the pain, the numbness, the bleak blackness of your embrace; it's killing me, and it's killing you

You are the darkness in my shadowy light and I will join you in oblivion for the rest of our lives

The creeping icy grip of death awaits it's claws outstretched. You're pulling me in deeper and deeper, it's too late to go back it's too late to leave to part ways to be apart

farewell I'll see you again someday; a new morning a new life a new day but for now it is goodbye


	4. A true monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Haruto bites L-Elf...
> 
> Written: May 20, 2013

**"Gaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

The pained scream rang out in the cold night air, as teeth sink into tender flesh, fingers digging helplessly at the source, weaker as each moment passed.

The scream that wracked his body as a chunk of his neck was ripped away and spat aside.

He stared blankly at the blood slathered face before him.

"Y-you… are a t-true… _monster_!"

Blood pooled on the ground as his legs went out and he slid to the ground, vision fading to black.


	5. I always cared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old USB yields some long forgotten writings from ...2008-2009! I left the work itself untouched, so beware errors.
> 
> "The day Cloud died, his final words. Cloud/Sephiroth Drabble."
> 
> Written: Dec 14, 2008

"...Why?"

It was just a simple question, but enough to make Sephiroth pause as he walked away.

Whispered, barely audible, but loud enough for his mako enhanced senses to pick up.

"Even now, after all that has happened..."

Sephiroth sighed gently. In a way, he almost wished things had turned out differently, but they didn't.

"Why can't I hate you? Why do I still care?"

Sephiroth folded his arms, and replied,"You never said you cared..."

A soft laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Thats because, you always hate."

He looked at Sephiroth with a mixture of anguish and longing, before his eyes slid shut, a single tear finding its way down his cheek, before falling onto the stone floor.

"I never hated..." he muttered quietly, pausing to turn his head and look at Cloud before murmuring, "I always cared. I thought it was you that hated."

A pained smile graced his face, before he turned away and left, his footsteps echoing on the stone floor...


	6. Farewell, Sasuke Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Set the night he left.".   
> So, I was... 14 when I wrote this?
> 
> Published: Apr 15, 2009

"I see"

She smiled softly, on the verge of tears.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't happen this way..."

He turned his head to the side, avoiding her gaze studiously.

"Well your hopes were torn asunder, weren't they?"

He sighed a little and bit his lip, finding intense interest in a crack on the wall.

"Look at me."

He raised his head, and Onyx met Emerald for the first time that day.

"I still love you. No matter what."

He laughed halfheartedly, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I will always love you, too."

And with those words, he released her and vanished into the cold night.

"Farewell, Sasuke Uchiha."


	7. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently in 2009 I didn't know what the enter key was for...
> 
> Written: May 12, 2009

I screamed in pain and coughed blood as his sword pierced me through the chest, barely missing my heart. He snarled and twisted it, still in my chest. Another shrill scream escaped me, and more blood tumbled past my lips, sliding down my neck and staining my scarf crimson. For a moment, he stopped and simply stared at me, still smiling that disgusting smile. Our eyes met. Mako Green clashed with Sky Blue. For a moment, I thought he was the Sephiroth I knew. The barest trace recognition passed between us. The faintest whisper fell from his lips. "Cloud." His eyes filled with guilt and with pain before being consumed by the burning hatred of Jenova once more.


	8. He isn't yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short drabble set the night Aeris left for the Temple of the Ancients Implied Cloud/Tifa and Cloud/Aeris"  
> This was a phase of not liking Tifa. OR Aeris. Apparantly. At least I discovered what the enter key did.
> 
> Nov 21 2009

"No, he's mine!"

How did this argument start again?

"And he will _never_ be yours, because you're weak!"

Oh yes. Cloud. It was always about Cloud.

Aeris sighed. "What does strength have to do with it? I don't see the connection!" Tifa just kept up her glare.

"Because Cloud doesn't like weak, shallow, unattractive women! That's why!" Tifa spat at her, hands on her hips, large breasts bouncing slightly as she bent to stare at Aeris levelly.

Aeris snorted, an unusual sound coming from her. "I admit you can hold yourself in a fight, but the way you're arguing right now makes you _very_ shallow!" She looked away into the night, slightly appalled with herself.

"UGH! You're so stupid! Why can't you be happy for me and him?"  
Aeris blinked and. "What is it exactly that you 'have' with him, Tifa? Love? I don't think so. Lust? If he had any lust for you, he'd be going crazy, since you're dressed like a slut with your breasts hanging out like that!" Finally, Aeris and her cool exterior cracked, spewing out words she normally would never have said.

Tifa just blinked in shock. Aeris, saying such things. Such horrible, horrible lies. How _dare_ she say such nasty things about her!

Aeris, on the other hand, took the chance to continue. "You'll never have anything with him, because you're so fake! You treat him as if he's stupid, and you fawn over every action he makes. It's pathetic! No-one could possibly be attracted to it!"

The first sound to follow was the loud, resonating crack of skin on skin. Aeris stood there, slowly raising her shaking hand to her cheek, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"…" she was stunned into silence, and Tifa took the lead.

"You're the whore, you're the slut! You just have small breasts, that's all!" The words were casually thrown back in her face, as if they were compliments, not insults.

A few tears trickled down her face.

"He will never be yours if you keep acting so horribly!" and leaving Tifa with those words, she turned and fled into the night.

Away from Tifa. Away from her friends. And, towards her death.


End file.
